Most conventional folding umbrella frames have metal rib and stretcher mounting members on a central rod or shaft, the lower mounting member or runner being slidable on the shaft to expand the ribs and stretch the membrane and to fold the ribs and membrane inward toward the shaft. The metal ribs and stretcher members are pivoted on the mounting members by means of a wire which is looped around each mounting member and threaded through the ends of the ribs and stretchers, the ends of the wire loop being twisted together to draw the loop tightly around the mounting member.
The operation of threading the wire loop through the ends of the ribs is difficult and time-consuming. The metal frame members, as well as the wire loops, tend to become bent and kinked or corroded, or both, causing malfunctioning during opening and closing of the umbrella. Moreover, the electrical conductivity of the metal frame makes the use of such umbrellas hazardous during electrical storms.